


Head Over Feet

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PG-13 sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You and Tony disagree about everything, but what happens when you finally do agree on something?





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengerofyourheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/gifts).



"I absolutely hate that man!" you screamed as you stormed into Nat's room and threw yourself across the foot of her bed.

Nat was propped up against the headboard reading a book, but she dog-eared the page and laid it on the nightstand beside her to give you her full attention.  "What did Tony do this time?"

"What does he do every time we go on a mission together?" you asked as you turned your head to meet the other woman's gaze.  "He completely undermines my decisions and swoops in to 'rescue' me from situations that I have completely under control!  When is he going to get it through that thick skull of his that I can take care of myself?  If Steve hadn't thought I was capable, he would have never asked me to join the team, so why can't Tony trust me?"

Nat gave you her signature look.  You hated that look.  It was a cross between _you're an idiot_ and _I know something you don't know_.  

"What?" you demanded as you pulled yourself up to sit cross legged in front of her.  "What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing," she lied.  You knew she was lying.  Well, you were never completely sure with Natasha, but you just had this feeling.

"Natasha Romanoff," you warned.  "Tell me!"

Caving under the pressure of your angry glare, she muttered a disgruntled "fine," and leaned in close to you like she was going to tell you a secret.  You leaned toward her as well, anxious to find out anything about why Tony treated you like a child.

"Here's the thing, (Y/N)," she began, her voice barely a whisper.  "You and Tony are exactly alike.  You both think you know what's best for everyone else and you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders and your shoulders alone."

You sat back in frustration.  "This is not helping, Nat.  I know what Tony's like, and I can admit that we share a few personality traits, but you don't see me trying to interfere when he's in the middle of a fight!"

Nat sighed as she seemed to be trying to find the right words.  "That's just what Tony does."

You cocked your head to the side and gave her a look.  "Nice try, Nat, but I'm not buying that.  He doesn't do this to anyone else on the team, just me."

She picked up her book and began reading again to let you know that she was done with the conversation.  Huffing, you took the hint, and stood up to leave, but before you could open the door, she said one last thing.

"Maybe there's a reason you're the only one he tries to shield from danger."

You didn't respond as you shut the door behind you, but her words were burning a hole in your brain as you walked toward the elevators.  You were sure that Tony didn't trust you.  That had to be the reason why he always showed up when you were in the middle of a fight.  What other reason could he have?

A shower and a talk with Nat had been your top priorities once you'd returned from your mission, but now you were starting to get hungry.  You took the elevator down to the common area and once you were certain that no one was around, you synced your phone with the Bluetooth speakers and turned the volume up.  You were in a melancholy mood, so you chose the playlist with your favorite girls: Heart, Alanis Morissette, Sarah McLachlan, Florence + The Machine, and Bonnie Raitt.  

As you sang along, you began to pull out the pots and pans you would need to cook your favorite meal.  Standing in front of the stove, one of your favorite songs came on, so you turned it up a bit more and began really belting it out.  

You had just gotten to your favorite part, when AC/DC began blasting from down the hall.  You immediately recognized the opening guitar riff of _Back in Black_ and knew that Tony must be in his office.  Not willing to back down, you turned your music up a little louder and went back to cooking.  

A few seconds later, you could hear AC/DC again as Tony turned his music up even louder.  You were really starting to get angry.  You'd had to deal with that arrogant man for the past six hours and all you wanted was to listen to some music and cook your dinner.  Why couldn't he just leave you alone?

Turning the volume up as loud as it would go, you struggled not to burn the food in the skillet.  You could still hear Tony's music playing faintly in the background, and you gave a little butt wiggle when you heard him finally turn it off.  

Your victory was short-lived when FRIDAY began blasting it over the intercom system.  You dropped the spatula into the pan and quickly pulled it from the burner before slapping your hands over your ears.  Anger coursed through you as you turned to march right into his office.

You didn't even make it to the island before running right into a gloating Tony.  "Turn it off!"

He gave you a smirk and put his hand behind his ear.  "I can't hear you."

Getting right up in his face, you began screaming at him.  "You are such a pompous jerk!  Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Not one to back down from a fight, Tony leaned in closer to you.  "Maybe I don't want to leave you alone!"

"What is that even supposed to mean?" you screamed as the music continued to blast around the two of you.  "I know you hate me, but for the life of me, I can't figure out why!"

Tony's eyes narrowed in confusion.  "I don't hate you!"

"Then why don't you trust me to do my job?"

"I do trust you, (Y/N)!"

You tilted your head and gave him an angry glare.  "No you don't!  You're always right behind me, trying to do my job for me!  Why can't you just let me take care of myself?"

"You mean too much to me!"

You took a step back, sure that you'd misheard him.  The music was so loud, you had to have misunderstood him.  There was no way he was saying what you thought he was saying.  "What did you say?"

He started to answer you, but instead of speaking, he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him.  You weren't prepared for his lips to come crashing down on yours, but you were quick to catch up.  Your hands wrapped around his neck as you began to deepen the kiss.  You felt, more than heard, him groan in pleasure as your tongue swept past his lips to tangle with his. 

His hands circled around to your backside as he lifted you up and turned to sit you on the island.  Your legs immediately wrapped around his waist as you pulled his body as close to yours as you could.  His mouth left yours as he began to kiss and bite the sensitive skin of your throat.  You threw your head back to give him more access as his hands made their way under your shirt to run up and down your back.  His touch was like a branding iron as each sweep of his fingers on your bare skin made you feel like you were on fire.

Your hands gripped the sides of his face as you forced him to look at you.  His eyes were wide with desire and you could see your own, just as wild, mirrored in his.  The both of you were breathing hard as he braced his hands on the island on either side of your hips.  He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against yours as the two of you struggled to catch your breath.

"FRIDAY, turn it off," he instructed the AI as he opened his eyes again to look at you.  "I don't hate you, (Y/N).  I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but I know it's not hate."

Your mind went back to the conversation you'd had with Nat a little while ago.  Her last words kept repeating themselves over and over again in your mind.  _Maybe there's a reason you're the only one he tries to shield from danger._   How had you missed this?  How had you not realized that it wasn't hate or a lack of trust that kept drawing him back to you?  You knew you had a decision to make, and you needed to make it right now.  Tony wasn't the kind of man who expressed his feelings outright, he was more likely to joke and make sarcastic remarks than to be straightforward.  His admission was as close as you were going to get to the truth of the matter unless you gave him a reason to let you in.

"I don't hate you either, Tony," you said as you ran your hands down his chest.

One of his eyebrows shot up in surprise.  "No?  You mind telling me how you really feel about me?"

"I'd rather show you," you teased, grabbing the waistband of his pants with a devious grin.

Tony didn't reply, but instead grabbed your hips again as he pulled you from the island and began carrying you toward the elevators.  You let out a squeal of laughter as you tightened your legs around his waist and brought your mouth back down to his.

He had you pinned up against the wall of the elevator, kissing you completely senseless, so you didn't notice the doors opening.  Thankfully he was paying a bit more attention, or the two of you might not have made it to his room at all.

You'd been attracted to him from the moment you'd met him, but once his overbearing attitude had surfaced, you'd repressed any romantic thoughts of him.  All of those initial fantasies came flooding back as the two of you began to undress one another.  You'd known that he'd had a reputation for being a ladies man, and after a few minutes of being completely at his mercy, you fully understood why.  He knew exactly where and how to touch you, when you needed his mouth on yours, and when you wanted it on your body.  He showed you pleasure you'd never even dreamed of and you silently cursed yourself for keeping him at bay for so long.

 

You awoke the next morning, your head on Tony's chest and your arms and legs impossibly tangled with his.  The sheets were a mess at the foot of the bed and you quietly chuckled as you saw clothes scattered throughout the room.  You'd been so focused on getting out of them that you hadn't cared where they'd ended up.  Your bra was currently hanging from the bedside lamp and your panties were dangling from the corner of the mirror on the dresser.  

Looking up at Tony, you saw that he was still deep in sleep and you didn't want to wake him.  You knew that he didn't get a lot of rest these days, and you were partially to blame for him staying up late last night.  As carefully as you could, you untangled yourself and slid to the side of the bed.  Grabbing your underwear, you looked around for the rest of your clothes.  Not finding anything in the mess that was Tony's room, you picked up the first T-shirt you found.  You smiled as you pulled the worn out Black Sabbath tee over your head.

Checking the clock, you saw that it was just past 5am, so you figured you were safe to make a run to the kitchen.  You hadn't eaten any dinner last night and you were starving.  You quietly made your way to the elevator and gave a silent thanks that it was empty.  You had hoped that Bucky and Steve had already left for their morning run, but it would have been just your luck to run into them half naked.

Thinking you were in the clear, you turned the corner into the kitchen and almost had a heart attack when you saw Nat leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee.  Her eyebrows shot up when she noticed the shirt you were wearing.

"I didn't think you liked Black Sabbath that much."

The way she said _Black Sabbath_ clued you into the fact that she wasn't talking about the band.  If that's the way she wanted to do this, you would play along.

" _Black Sabbath_ isn't all bad," you admitted.  "I might have just needed a different perspective."

"That's what we're calling it now?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Natasha," you said as you moved past her toward the counter.  Grabbing an apple, you leaned against the counter and began to eat it.

Just then, Tony walked around the corner in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.  Nat groaned and covered her eyes.

"You know, (Y/N), it's one thing to wake up and realize that my bed is empty.  It's another thing altogether to realize that my favorite shirt is missing."

Tossing the half-eaten apple into the trash, you crossed your arms and grabbed the hem of the shirt with a devious grin.  "Do you want it back?

A low growl escaped from his throat as he pulled you into his arms and began kissing you.  You wrapped your arms around him, completely forgetting that you had an audience.

"Seriously?" Nat chided.  "I'm standing right here."

"This is my house," Tony said in between kisses.  "If you don't want to watch, then leave."

"This is what I get for pushing you toward one another."

You broke away from Tony to look back over you shoulder.  "What do you mean?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave you that look you hated so much.  "Why do you think Steve assigned the two of you on that mission yesterday?"

"You little minx," Tony said with a smirk.

"I knew you'd either end up killing one another or gaining a new perspective."

"What would you have done if we'd killed each other?" you asked.

"I guess we'll never know," she said as she headed toward the elevators.

Tony's hand reached up to pull your face back toward him.  "So, you don't still hate me, do you?"

You gave him a smile as you began to quietly sing.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_


End file.
